


A First Avenger, Please

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Coffee, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I can't be the only one who came up with this joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Reader celebrates a great day at work by buying a coffee.





	A First Avenger, Please

Today had been a great day. The subway had been on time. No one grabbed your ass. You'd gotten the  
raise promised to you at your last work review. The paperwork that bogged you down three weeks ago  
you'd miraculously finished an hour before shift end, granting your supervisor the insight to let  
you leave work early. Being off sooner than usual meant you could stop off for a coffee on the way  
home. 

You entered the coffee shop and stood in line to wait. The door jingled and arguing voices grabbed  
the attention of everyone. You turned, seeing the cause of the commotion: Natasha Romanov and  
Steve Rogers. "I don't want to try something different," he whined. "I *like* plain black coffee."

"Sugar and milk aren't being rationed anymore," Natasha countered. "Live a little."

He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go ahead of him in line. "Fine." 

You stepped closer to the baristas and an idea hit you. You grinned evilly. What popped into your  
mind could be construed as horrible, some might even say cruel. 'YOLO' you thought. Before the  
barista could speak, you stated your order in a clear, concise voice. "I'd like a First Avenger,  
please."

"Uh, a First Avenger?" the barista stammered.

You waved your hand dismissively. "Oh sorry, that's what I call it. I'll have a Tall. Iced. Cap."  
You punctuated the last three words of your order loudly, then turned to look at the man behind  
you. You shot him a flirty wink and double finger guns. The look he sent back reminded you of  
Buffy staring daggers at Kathy for getting ketchup on Buffy's white sweater. You giggled and  
stepped aside to get your coffee. Less than a minute later, you walked by Steve with coffee in  
hand and blew him a kiss. "Later, handsome!"

**Author's Note:**

> The look Buffy gives Kathy is this, if you've not seen the show.
> 
> https://giphy.com/gifs/buffy-the-vampire-slayer-frustrated-annoyed-sUzZwE9AgI8iA


End file.
